


Oh, just a legacy.

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Harry and Nico moments [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Forecasting character death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Harry's thoughts about a certain Legacy of Apollo.





	

The first time Harry was introduce to a camper from Camp Jupiter he was very disappointed, and did not get a very good first impression.

The guy that he had ran into was nothing but a skeleton, with very sickly skin and limp blonde hair. He got a hunch that Letus was going to be coming for him soon.

And that thought made Harry pause, it wasn't often that he thought of his friend in the gods Roman Form. 'Hmm' he thought, must be a Roman demigod then.'

Harry concentrated on the guys ora and he realize that the scrawny, sickly kid who couldn't have been no more than 17 or 18 was a legacy of Apollo. And definitely a Roman.

'Damn.' he thought. 'I guess after a few generations the godly looks deteriorate from the bloodline?' he questioned to himself knowing that normally Apollo's kids were very good looking with most of them having the gods own blonde locks and blue eyes.

After a couple minutes of listening to the kid, because for him most everybody was a kid, rant and rave about something stupid he turned around and went down another aisle of the Walmart he was at.

He smiled as he came across the pillow pets. It was his friends birthday coming up and he wanted to buy him something special. When he turned around with a black bat pillow pet in his Hand's he was a bit startled to realize that the skeleton kid was behind him.

"Hmm.. Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

The kid just stood there scrutinizing him. Harry felt a tad uncomfortable.

"I've had visions of all the gods and goddesses but I have never had a vision of you."

Ah, So this kid had the gift of prophecy. No wonder why Harry felt uncomfortable around him. Sure he could deal with Apollo and his prophecies but anybody else he had a strong dislike for and something about this kid rub him the wrong way.

Harry tune back into what the blonde scarecrow was saying, " ... But I can tell you have a godly feel to you."

Harry smirk slightly and said. "Ah." in a lower voice he said; "So you are a demigod." he paused for a moment in the kid got a cocky smile, "Or at least a descendant of a demigod." he hummed. The boys face fell and got a scout on it and that didn't make him look any better.

"Well if you excuse me. I must be off." Harry apparated away.


End file.
